Tensão
by Mystik
Summary: Aquilo entre eles estava no ar há muito tempo.


**Casal:** FujixRyoma**  
**

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, PWP?

**Nota:** Eu tinha que fazer essa história. xD

* * *

**Tensão**

Aquilo entre eles estava no ar há muito tempo. Provavelmente desde que haviam se conhecido. Desde o primeiro jogo que ele vira o mais novo jogar. Desde o primeiro jogo que ele descobrira o poder do mais velho. Aquela fascinação crescera em algo mais que nenhum dos dois estava pronto para admitir.

Até aquele dia.

Talvez ambos devessem agradecer a treinadora mais tarde por isso. Ryoma sorriu de leve quando ouviu que jogaria contra Fuji. Ele mal ouvia os murmúrios animados a sua volta, toda sua atenção estava voltada para o garoto mais velho a sua frente, voltada para derrota-lo.

Mas claro, ele sabia que não seria tão fácil assim. Não com o Tensai da Seigaku.

O jogo começou com força total, ambos dando o máximo de si logo no primeiro set, não permitindo que o outro ganhasse de si. E o jogo foi se prologando, os sets foram ficando disputados, ponto por ponto, saque por saque, tacada por tacada.

Aquilo entre eles estava no ar há muito tempo. E aquele jogo foi a gota d'água. Nem as nuvens encobrindo o sol os impediu. Nem a chuva forte os parou. Som e tempo pareceram se dissolver, sobrando somente ambos, aquele jogo, aquela 'coisa' que os rondava há muito tempo.

E quando Fuji abriu os olhos azuis e mirou-os no rosto do jovem, eles entenderam. Ryoma sorriu, seu sorriso desdenhoso, concordando. Ambos enxergaram que era recíproco.

Logo eles ouviram a treinadora ordenar que parassem o jogo imediatamente. A bola sacada por Echizen pareceu voar, cortando a água que caía torrencialmente, e prender-se contra a grade da quadra. Um trovão cortou o céu.

- Vão se trocar agora mesmo e depois direto pra casa! – exclamou a mulher, aborrecida por eles ainda estarem na chuva, mesmo depois que todos do time haviam partido.

Ambos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça, saindo da quadra, andando lado a lado, indo em direção ao vestiário. Vazio.

Aquilo entre eles estava no ar há muito tempo. Um trovão cortou o céu, iluminando o vestiário no momento em que Fuji prensou Ryoma contra a parede e beijou-o de forma quente e molhada. O jovem agarrou-se aos ombros do seu sempai, devolvendo o beijo em igual fervor, a água morna do chuveiro que dividiam só aumentando o calor do incêndio que se instalara ali.

O mais novo gemia e gemia, colando-se mais contra aquele corpo nu, sentindo sua pele pegar fogo, implorar por algo mais. Num movimento quase que combinado, Fuji prensou-o mais contra a parede, os azulejos frios constrastando com o calor do momento. Ryoma ergueu uma de suas pernas, enlaçando-a pelas coxas do mais velho, subindo até sua cintura. Suas mãos se fincaram nos ombros pálidos e largos.

Um outro trovão cortou o céu, a água da chuva fazendo um barulho ritmado contra a janela enquanto as mãos do Tensai se fecharam no membro rígido de Ryoma. O jovem gemeu estrangulado, seus quadris remexendo sensualmente, sua boca colada contra o ouvido do outro, numa provocação.

A outra mão de Fuji logo deslizou para as costas do outro e agarrou-o pelas nádegas, apertando-as com vontade.

- Ahh...Fuji-sempai... – gemeu o jovem, sua mão puxando os cabelos castanho claro.

O mencionado sorriu maliciosamente, quase sádico. Num movimento brusco ele enfiou um dedo e logo depois o segundo, preparando Ryoma para algo muito melhor. O grito e as unhas passando por suas costas o excitaram ainda mais, fazendo-o entrar com seus dedos ainda mais fundo.

Aquilo entre eles estava no ar há muito tempo. Fuji pegou a outra perna de Ryoma e enlaçou-a em sua cintura enquanto começava a penetra-lo, num ritmo lento, mas contínuo. Ryoma bateu a cabeça contra os azulejos frios, sentindo a água morna colar ainda mais seus corpos juntos. Ele puxou mais o Tensai contra si e o movimento brusco fez Fuji entrar todo em si. Ele grunhiu, franzindo o cenho com a dor fina que cortava seu corpo.

Fuji encarou-o, seus olhos azuis, raramente expostos, dilatados e brilhando de luxúria. Ryoma sorriu marotamente e mordeu o lábio inferior do sempai, lambendo a pele abusada em seguida.

- Quero você se mexendo...dentro de mim.

Um trovão cortou o céu, mais forte que os anteriores, fazendo a luz do vestiário piscar brevemente. Fuji atacou aqueles lábios ferinos e, usando a parede como apoio, tratou de calar as provocações de Ryoma de uma maneira deliciosamente eficiente.

Ryoma gemeu, se contorceu, se remexeu todo, prensado contra aquela parede fria, sendo possuído por Fuji, sem chance de escapar ou sair dali. Não que ele quisesse. O jogo fora a gota d'água.

O vestiário foi preenchido por gemidos, ofegos, grunhidos, a água do chuveiro fazendo muito pouco para abafar as vozes de ambos. A sorte era que eles estavam a sós no local. Não que importasse muito para eles, àquela altura do campeonato. O capitão em pessoa podia entrar naquele vestiário que eles não se importariam nem um pouco.

- Ahn...Fuji-sem...Fuji-sempai...ahn... – gemeu Ryoma contra o ouvido dele, mordendo o lóbulo em seguida, aguentando o tranco das investidas do outro dentro de si.

Aquilo entre eles estava no ar há muito tempo. E como os trovões do lado de fora, como a tempestade torrencial, aquilo consumiu-os como nem o tênis conseguia fazer. Aquilo engolfou-os com força quando o orgasmo atingiu-os como uma bomba. Ryoma foi o primeiro a sucumbir, mordendo o ombro de Fuji e enfiando suas unhas nas costas delineadas, apertando-se todo contra ele quando o abismo abriu-se sob seus pés e levou-o a perdição. O Tensai seguiu-o quase que imediatamente, prensando-o mais contra a parede, quase esmagando-o contra ela, preenchendo-o com seu semên, marcando seu pescoço com uma mordida forte sua.

A chuva continuava forte lá fora e mesmo assim, ela não conseguira apagar aquela chama, aquela fogueira de luxúria que havia nascido.

-----

- Alô aniki?

- Yuuta. Tudo bom? – a voz de Fuji tinha um tom deliciosamente satisfeito.

- Tudo bem...você parece alegre com algo.

- Eu tive uma partida com Ryoma-kun hoje. – comentou displicente, um sorriso adornando seus lábios sem que seu irmão mais novo pudesse ver.

- E...? – Yuuta sabia que tinha uma continuação na fala do irmão.

- A Seigaku é muito forte.

Fuji sorriu após dizer aquelas palavras, sua mente voltando para os momentos após o jogo, momentos na qual seu corpo ainda vibrava só de lembrar. Assim que Mizuki pegara o telefone de Yuuta, Fuji desligara e se dirigira para o seu quarto, sem jantar. Não sentia fome alguma.

- Talvez eu devesse ligar para o Ryoma-kun... – comentou para si, pensando em voz alta.

Aquilo entre eles estava no ar há muito tempo. E aquele jogo fora a gota d'água. Agora o incêndio estava só começando. Fuji riu para si ao pensar em _tudo_ que ainda faria com Ryoma.

Quando Shusuke Fuji queria algo...ele conseguia.

FIM


End file.
